Vocaloid Oceanic
by Tiger-oni-neko
Summary: Deep in whirlpool a secret lab is found over 180 years before the Kyubbi attack. Is Naruto really Naruto or someone else living Naruto's life?
1. Prologue

Prologue

_Deep in a high-tech lab, a lurid scientist is working on his creations._

"_Sleep now my darling dolls….because when you wake…a new life will began for you all"_

_The scientist walked over without a sound to the giant tanks filled with liquid to__make sure they were__all working and the creations in them were stable._

"_I wonder if you all__be happy…. With new lives… with the horrid past you all seen'_

_The scientist stopped in front of two tubes that held his creations. Inside the two tanks were androids—one a handsome blue skin male with median long sea blue hair, his face could not be seen but had dark blue earphones replacing his ears with a mike near his mouth; looked of twenty-three; dressed in a skin-tight, baby blue muscle shirt with long black pants that flow in he liquid wearing black sandals. His arms had black arm warmers with blue edging them that had control panel on them. His face could not be seen but had dark ocean blue earphones of ears with a small mike near his mouth and on his upper-left arm, black lettering further proclaimed him: VO-002. _

_The other was a female of true beauty, with tan skin that made her appear to be about the age of nineteen. She wears a muscle shirt of orange with what looked like black arm warmers that were edged with orange with panels that had cloth coming off them toward the floor. She wearing an orange skirt, black frills lacing the edges, flowed down her long legs .Long strands of spun gold flowed down her small head' gently covering the coral-like earphones of her ears. Hovering near her rose-pink lips was a small mike, and on her upper-left arm, black lettering further proclaimed her creation: VO-001 _

"_I hope… that you two… tragic lovers…. find peace…and happiness…within your new life"_

"_You both fought… together for justice… and…freedom….but in the end… lost…everything… from the__vileness…of humans' hearts…please find peace… from the hatred...and cruelty of your pa—"_

_An alarm sounded as someone broke into the lab and the lurid scientist began to fade away._

"_Please do not… let…evilness fill…your hearts…from your tragedy pasts…"_

_The lurid scientist disappears complete before a caped group enters the lab._

"_Look at this!" yelled a member of the group as they looked around the highly advance laboratory._

"_Hmmmm. Wonder how much these will sell at black market. I bet it a pretty ryo!" said another caped man, points to the tanks with androids inside them._

"_Wait!" A man dressed in fine garments of a nobleman walks up to the group "Instead of selling those things in the tanks let keep them for ourselves. Weapons. Maybe even __**pleasure**__."Suggested the leader of the group._

"_Yeah!"The caped group yells._

_One of the caped men moved to the main computer and read the information left on it._

"_Vocaloid? What the heck is a Vocaloid?" asked a red caped man reading the screen._

"_Vocaliod might be the names of the androids we're looking for," says the royal caped man, smirking evilly. Looking at the creature in the tanks, he realized the true extent of their use. Smirk widened, eyes gleaming with cruelty as he looked at the male android then the female, he said," A weapon. And pleasure. Wake these two here."_

"_Hai!"__The red caped man at the computer began the awakening program for the two androids: Vocaloid Oceanic 001 and Vocaloid Oceanic 002__**.**__The fluid in the tube began to drain__from the two tanks._

"_Halt, Gat__ô__." A voice echoes through the lab. _

"_Little Asuka! How the hell you find us!" yelled Gat__ô__, leader of the caped group .His portly size suggested that he was a strong fighter, though not a fast one. The group of men drew long blades of steels from the sheaths at their hips, totally prepared to defend their leader. _

"_Ah," One of the men squeaked, falling to his knee as his last breath tumbled from his lips. His sword, that great harbinger of death, pierced his gut as his gut as he fell across its cruel point. Twice dead, and there was only one clear reason why. Once the first one hits the ground the others drop fast till Gat__ô__ is all that is left. The first fallen soldier, if he could such, created a domino-effect throughout the group; one by one, they fell, kissed by the blood-crusted lips of Death. The clatter of the gravity-pulled swords produced a resonating sound, crushing the silence of the world. _

_A tall man with long flaming red dressed in royal clothes of a king enters the lab with a whirlpool symbol on his crown. Seven ninja that dress between ninja and knight with symbols of whirlpool flanking the king _

"_Gat__ô-nii-san__ this is the end of your deception to Whirlpool Kingdom." Asuka, king of the Whirlpool Kingdom said, the grief pooling in his eyes deceiving the calm of his voice._

"_You may have defeated my minions, Asuka," he said, a dark maniacal laugh weaving through his words," but you will never beat my newest companions!"' _

_The two tanks finish draining and started to glow while Asuka and his group jumped back, prepared to fight to the death as the androids' opened their eyes. " VO-002 will keep you, my irritating` otoubo, busy while I take this lovely VO-001 for myself." grins evilly Gat__ô. The male within the tank moved his hand stretched toward the female that became a greenish blue ball of light within her tank. The two tubes shattered, shocking all within the room; Gatô was ripped to pieces where the male android stood, a gold-and-white cloth around his arms and neck, a beautiful slivered scaly blade attached to his right hand and arm. The blade and cloth disappear into a greenish blue ball of light and moved__to the side of the male and transformed into the female android. The male still held the long sword, the blade gleaming white like scaly, white teeth in the light._

"_I hate humans that would ever think of doing horrid ideas to women, especially my beloved." The male android snorted while the female giggled and nodded her head in agreement with the other. _

_Asuka's group looked in horror at what the androids did to Gatô and feared for their lives and their king as Asuka walked up to the androids. The male eyed Asuka cautiously as Asuka stepped forward; as if one wrong move could were enough to harm his lover; he stepped in front of her, blocking Asuka from seeing her._

"_What is that you want with us?" The male android said, venom in his voice; he was ready to fight, ready to die for his lover, and may the greater that powers that be look over that man should even dare to make a move to harm his beloved._

"_I want to thank you for killing my older brother, Uzumaki Gatô, who betrayed of Kingdom of Whirlpool for power and wealth. My name is Uzumaki Asuka, and I am__the king of the Whirlpool Kingdom" Asuka said calmly genuflect before the androids. "May I ask of your names are?"_

"_My name is—" The male android said._

* * *

END OF PRELUDE\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\


	2. Chapter 1

Do not own Naruto, Monster Hunter, Erementar Gerad or Vocaloid

Chapter 1 "The Mystery of Naruto"

180 years later Leaving Konoha's gates path to Waves

"ALL RIGHT ROAD TRIP!" Naruto yells jumping up and down like a kid going on vacation.

"What are you babbling about?" Sakura asked Naruto.

"This'll be the first time in my life I've ever been outside of the village!" Naruto says looking around the area excite to be out of the village.

"Am I really expected to place my life in the hands of this fool? Asked the old bridge builder, Tazuna.

"Sigh. There no call for concern. I'm an elite ninja' and I'll be there along, too…" Kakashi says to Tazuna.

'Hmmm I wonder if this human is the most disrespectful client for our village. One thing I just cannot shake of the old man is that I have a feeling that he keeping something from us. Sigh, I'm not going to yell back to this drunken man it just make an unnecessary fight with enemies so near.' Naruto thought as he just walks past everyone and keeps walking side looking at a pair of ninjas hiding in the trees.

'What the?' Everyone even Tazuna looks at Naruto dumbfounded at Naruto not yelling back.

"Naruto, are you ok?" Sakura asked Naruto while put her head on to his head checking his temperature.

"Yes…"Naruto bats away Sakura's hand and continues to walk on the path to the Wave Country.

'What wrong with Naruto, he never acted like this before.' Sasuke thought worry for his rival.

'This can't be Naruto. Naruto would have yell back at the man and he would of be all excite be worry over him-**Yeah what the heck wrong with inner Sakura**' Sakura thought worry that if her teammate was sick.

'Hmmm. Look like Naruto getting serious about this mission. I wonder what cause him to change his aptitude so sullenly that usually doesn't happen unless…. 'Thought Kakashi becoming cautious as they continue toward the Wave Country.

"Um, Mr. Tazuna…? Sakura trying to get Tazuna's attention.

"What now? Tazuna asked.

"You come from the Land of the Waves, right? Sakura asked.

"What of it?" Tazuna asked Sakura.

"Um…Master Kakashi…are there ninja in that country, too?" Sakura asked.

"No. Not in the Land of the Waves. But, as general rule, even with all the differences that exist in local customs and cultures…Most other lands have their own hidden village where ninja clan resides." Kakashi said going into a lecture about the territories of shinobi.

"Really? Lord Hokage is **so **amazing!" Sakura said. 'I don't see anything that great about the old fart who's always lecturing us!' Inner Sakura snorted.

"You obviously don't really think so." Kakashi stated. His students stiffen when he said that. "There's nothing to worry about you won't about. You won't face any duels with ninja from other clans while you're handling C level duties."

"So I don't have to worry about encountering any foreign shinobi..? Sakura asked.

"Of course not!" Kakashi clucked while Tazuna became uncomfortable about something that both Sasuke and Naruto noticed.

The groups continue walking and walk past a puddle that catches only Kakashi and Naruto attention as they walk past it. Once pasted the puddle two ninja slow come out of it. One had one horn on his headband and the other had two. They use the chain connecting their claws to each the others to wrap it around Kakashi.

"WHAT!" Kakashi yelled trap in the chain. The other become alerted that there an enemy behind them.

"One little piggey" Both mist ninja said as pulling the chain, slicing Kakashi to pieces. The two ninja disappeared as the group freaks out.

"EEYAA!" Sakura yelled in horror.

"Master Kakashi!"Sasuke yelled shocked that Kakashi was killed as Naruto stayed calm.

"Two little piggies" The two horn one of the two ninja said behind Naruto only to get horsed kicked by Naruto as the chain past over his head as the two ninja skided back ten feet. Sasuke noticed the ninja near Naruto.

'NI…NINJA!' Tazuna thought scared stiffed. Sasuke goes into action taking out a shuriken and kunai and used them to wedge the chain into a tree behind the ninja. The ninja pull at the chain.

'It won't come loose!' The ninja with one horn thought not paying attention as Naruto comes at then taking the two ninjas' heads slamming them together with such force they move a foot apart from one another. The two mist ninja use the momentum to detach the chain from their claws. The two horned ninja goes after Naruto as his partner when after Sakura and Tazuna. Naruto slapped the two horned ninja's claw, getting a scratch from it, before swing his other arm around slamming it into the ninja's neck sending the ninja into the ground knocking out the two horned ninja. The other ninja closing on Sakura and Tazuna, Sakura jumps in front of Tazuna

'Here it comes. I've got to do something…I've got to!' Sakura thought jumping in front of Tazuna. "Stand back, sir!" Yelled Sakura as she guards Tazuna with a kunai ready to block the one horn ninja. Sasuke noticed that the ninja going for Tazuna and Sakura and jumps in front of them, when all of a sudden the ninja is caught in a headlock that knocks the one horn ninja out like a light. Naruto restrained the other in case he woke up.

'Master Kakashi…! You're…Alive!' Sakura thought in relief.

'Humph…He had to butt in!' Sasuke thought annoyed by Kakashi reentering the fight.

'Master Kakashi used the art of transformation….hmmm he must have wanted to see who these ninjas are after us or the old man.' Naruto thought sitting on knock out two horned mist ninja looking at the small injury on his hand pulling a small first aid kit out.

'I'm not sure how they did it, but it looks like I've been saved!' Tazuna thought sweating like a pig.

"Good job Naruto in taking one of them down." Kakashi comments Naruto before turning to the others." Good job, Sasuke and Sakura."

'How on earth did Naruto beat one of those ninja. I'm greater in skill then Naruto so how?' Sasuke thought angrily not understanding how Naruto was skilled necessary to take on the ninja that he was sitting on.

'Naruto is trying to show up Sasuke. I bet Sasuke could take down both those ninja faster and way cooler then Naruto.-**Yeah-inner Sakura**.' Sakura thought.

"Naruto, you need to clean your wound their claws have poison on th—" Kakashi turns back to Naruto for everyone to see Naruto stab his hand letting it drain the poison out and suck on it to get it all out before wrapping his hand.

"What?" Naruto asked like what he was doing every day thing as every watch in shock.

"Nothing Naruto." Kakashi sighs little pale behind the mask before turning to Tazuna. "Mr. Tazuna,"

"Wha…What is it?" Tazuna asked still sweating.

"I need to speak with you." Kakashi said calmly," Our attackers appeared to be Journeymen level ninja of the Kirigakure clan-mist ninjas. They are shinobi renowned for their willingness to fight on until their goal is achieved, even at the cost of their own lives."

"Obviously, They were watching and waiting for us." The one horn mist ninja said tied up to a tree with his buddy.

"The sun is out, and it hasn't rained for several days…So there shouldn't have been any puddles on the ground…Plus Naruto knew that we were being watch since the gate, isn't that right Naruto?" Kakashi said.

"Yes, there clothes were easy to hear and their scent was of not of this area so it was easy to tell where they were at and that they were not allies." Naruto said calmly answering Kakashi question.

"If you knew all that, why did you even let those cheeps attack you?" Tazuna asked Kakashi.

"I could have killed them at any time…but…I wanted to find out…Who their real target was" Kakashi said to Tazuna.

"What do you mean by that?" Tazuna ask confused at what Kakashi is saying.

"Were you really the one they were after? Or was it one of us ninja? There has been no word of any shinobi seeking to take your life. The request that was relayed to Lord Hokage was that you have an escort to protect you against any roving bands of thieves and brigands. In any case, it's clear this is more than a "B" rank mission." Tazuna is quiet as Kakashi continued on. "To protect you from ordinary dangers until you complete the bridge you're currently constructing…would be a simple thing." Tazuna looks down as Kakashi keeps talking. "But if you expected to be the target of a ninja assault…then it is beyond question that this would have been classified—and priced—as a mission for elite ninja. You may have had you're reasons, but it's never a good idea to conceal the facts when you are asking for help. As it is, this task falls far beyond the boundaries of the job we were assigned."

"We're not good enough yet to handle something like this…can we qi—"

"No we can handle the mission." Naruto stated interrupting Sakura who was scared.

"Now why do you think we can handle this mission, Naruto?" Kakashi asked with his eye smile.

"Even thought he lied to us, I have a feeling that if we abandon this mission then the reason that perverted him from asking for higher level ninja will probably destroy him before he can acquire that help." Naruto said calmly looking straight into Kakashi's eye.

A boom is here and everyone turns to see that the mist ninja have fled away.

"Hmmm. This is not good, now they know that we are guarding Tazuna" Kakashi sighed.

"Master…Mr. Sensei, sir…" Tazuna gets Kakashi attention. "I…have something I need to say…"

Scene Break(In a huge treehouse base)

"Failed? What the hell do you mean, you failed," Yells a fat, short man wearing a suit at a mist ninja sitting on a couch wearing cameo pants, cameo arm warmers, and a bandage mask. The two mist ninja that attack Team Kakashi and failed kneeling next to him on the floor. "If you weren't supposed to be the best, I wouldn't paid top dollar for your skills.

The ninja on the couch draws his large neck cleaving sword and points it at the short man. "Do stop whining. There's nothing to worry about. I, with this neck-cleaving knife…Will take the hit by myself."

"…Yes sir…but are you sure you really want to?" The short man asked. "The enemy has hired ninjas of tremendous skill! And besides…Now that the Demon Brothers have tried and failed, They'll be on guard against further attempts."

"Remember whom you're talking to! **I am Momochi Zabuza, The Demon, of the ninjas who hide in the Mist!**"

Scene break(Back to Team Kakashi )

"Wow, this is some fog. I can barely see a thing." Sakura said as the group ride in a boat to Wave fog around them.

"We'll be able to see the bridge in a minute." The boater tells the group as he rows the boat. "On the other side of it is Nami No Kuni—The Land of the Waves."

They sit quietly riding when an enormous bridge came into view. "Whoa! That huuuge." Naruto said calmly instead of his normal yelling.

"Hey! Keep it down! This mist'll keep us hidden. But from this point on, we have to turn off our engines and row. We'd be screwed if Gatô caught us." The boater said lowly in anger at the group.

'…Where the old Naruto. This one just not normal to what the dope usually is…is it because he takes danger seriously while outside the village…well at less it one less worry with Gatô's ninjas around.' Sasuke thought wonder where the old dope was.

'That bridge is huge but with how the seas are through the year it has to be…'_Yeah but that is… one colossal bridge'…_Your awake Naruto…'_Yes but…can't sta…y… a…wak..e'._'Naruto thought covering his mouth but notices a vast shadow in the water heading toward the islands of Wave before it disappears. 'Why is there one of those here…well it not threatening anything so I wouldn't do anything toward it till it seems to be a problem.'

What wrong Naruto?" Kakashi ask wonder what his student looking at.

"Nothing sensei…"Naruto answer back quietly.

'Naruto just showing off to make me think he cooler then Sasuke no way that going to work and plus if he doesn't stop soon Gatô's men will probably kill him. **Che-Inner Sakura**.' Sakura thought fangirl glitter eyeing™ Sasuke.

Flashback before they got on the boat

"Mr. Sensei, sir…? Uh- There's something you should know…about the request for help I made to your village…"

"…." Kakashi looks at Tazuna.

"As you guessed, this job is more dangerous than you and your students were led to believe. There's a real scary man who wants to see me dead."

"A 'real scary' man…?" Naruto asked.

"Who is he?" Kakashi asked.

"You've probably heard of him." Sighed Tazuna.

"….." Kakashi and the others wait for Tazuna to continue.

"He's a billionaire in the field of marine transportation." Tazuna said. "His name is Gatô!"

You mean…Gatô…" Kakashi said shocked by the information. "…of Gatô shipping and transport? **The **Gatô? They say he's the richest man in the world!"

"That's the one on the surface; he looks like a legitimate businessman. The truth is he's a ruthless, murdering criminal who employs gangs and teams of shinobi, and traffics in drugs and contraband. He starts out taking over companies…and ends up running entire countries. He lives by every low and vicious trade to man." Tazuna tells the group. "It was just one year ago…that he set his sights on the Land of the Waves… He came under the guise of a business venture. Then the violence began, and in no time at all, he'd take over our entire marine transportation and shipping industry, and we were all under his thumb! Gatô now has a stranglehold on all forms of transportation, the lifeblood of an island nation, and a stranglehold on the wealth…The only thing he has to fear is that which has been underway for some time…the completion of that bridge!" Tazuna finished he story.

"I… see and as the architect of the bridge and overseer of it construction…you Mr. Tazuna are very much in his way." Sakura said rubbing her chin.

"That means…that the ninja who attacked us were working for Gatô." Sasuke added in.

"….." 'So Gatô been reborn and it looks as if he didn't learn his lesson the first time.' Naruto sighed listening to his group.

"But I still don't understand…if you knew you were the target of a ruthless thug with ninja at his disposal…Why didn't you tell us when you asked for our help?" Kakashi asked Tazuna.

"Nami No Kuni isn't a real prosperous land. Even our local lords are poor…and I have no money at all. An elite B-ranked bodyguard would be a lot more than I could afford…But if you all turn away from me now…Then I'm good as dead." Tazuna said in serious tone. "But...**But oh well! That's not your concern!** You won't be there to see my daughter and ten-year-old grandson cry all day like their hearts are breaking! " Tazuna yells as if everything is ok if Team Kakashi abandon him. "**OH! And you won't mind if my daughter vows eternal hatred of all the ninja of your village as she lives her life alone!"**

"….." Kakashi and the other sweatdrop at Tazuna's rant.

"**HECK! WELL, IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT!**" Tazuna finishes his rant smiling at the group.

"Well…I suppose it can't be helped. We'll continue to protect you, at least until you return to your country!" Kakashi sighed. 'This is the worst mission-for-hire of all time.'

'Does Sensei know that he just playing us?' Naruto thought while sweatdropping.

'Goteha!' Tazuna thought with a straight face facing away from Kakashi.

"Sensei, I been meaning to ask you something when you say that when Naruto knew that they were following from the start how can he know that when we don't have that kind of training in the Ninja Acmency?" Sakura asked Kakashi as they continue their jounray to Wave.

"Yeah, how does the dope do that?" Sasuke asked being full of himself.

"Well, when Naruto was little he was thrown into training ground 44 a lot, some much that we are even amazed that he is still alive."

"What so dangerous about that training ground that makes you so amazed that Naruto survived?" Sakura asked confused in how being thrown into a training area make Sensei fear for anyone's life.

"Well, training ground 44 is called the forest of death. Where there many things that can kill adults let alone as 3 year old child, but Naruto always made it out safe and sound. When Naruto calm like this, I know that something is not right. The last time I've seen him act like this is when I found him in the training ground right before he got attacked by giant tigers. Before we could jump in and save him he killed them with his fists. We never found out who or how Naruto learn such skills but without them he would have been dead by now." Kakashi explained to Sakura.

'Wow… how could someone throw Naruto in an area like that and how on earth is he still alive.**Yeah that such a cruel thing to do to Naruto-Inner Sakura**' Sakura thought worry about her teammate.

'Naruto gained that power to survive…maybe he knows how suffering is like… just like me.' Sasuke thought about his teammate.

'My god what on earth kind of people could throw a three year old in such a forest?' Tazuna thought thinking that there must have been some very trouble people that throw Naruto into the forest of death.

'Wow, this is just depressing. I'm right here and they ask Kakashi why I knew that those mist ninja were following us when they could have just inquired me that was just immensely offensive.' Naruto thought looking at the group as they talked about him right in front of him.

Flashback end

"We'll be there soon!" The boater said as they near Wave. "Tazuna…so far it looks like we've been overlooked…Just to be on the safe side we'll take an inland waterway through town to a point where we can make landfall under cover of mangroves.

"Thank You." Tazuna thanked the boater.

The boater drops off the group then leaves them as Naruto's group continues on toward Tazuna's house with Sakura and Sasuke in the back, Tazuna in the middle, and Kakashi and Naruto up in front.

Sasuke and Sakura stare at Naruto as they walk. 'I wonder Naruto is ever like this in the village…I doubt it…he safe in the village…but wait…wasn't it the villagers that threw him in that deathly training area….'Sakura thought about her teammate and confused about how the villagers could be cruel to the dead last`

'The dope gone through a lot to get that power…has he gone through a lot more pain then I have?' Sasuke stare in wonder and a little pity at his teammate wonder what it must of be like to be put in dangerous situations all his life.

"You know it discourteous to stare." Naruto said calmly never looking back at Sasuke and Sakura cause them to jump. 'Sigh…Now they are pitying me since of what Kakashi said…_I hate…pity…why must things have to be..like this.. _Naruto…there a strong adversary is up ahead…we'll work on altering how your teammates' feelings about you after we are absent of danger.'

Something moves in the bushes and Naruto throws a shuriken and it hit a base of a tree in the bushes. Naruto watches the bushes walking over with the other behind him to find a white snow hare under the shuriken foaming at the mouth from the scare.

"Ohhh-!** Naruto! Look at what you did!**" Sakura yell at Naruto as he was looking around as if for something.

"Just a rabbit?"Tazuna said looking at the white rabbit rubbing the back of his head.

'Dang! I didn't get the enemy they used the rabbit in Shunshin no Jutsu.' Naruto thought looking around trying to find the enemy.

'That's a snow hare…It's spring time…So why is it still wearing its winter pet?'Kakashi thought looking at the rabbit before looking around. 'That hare is obviously a decoy that's been kept like a pet, indoors, where there isn't a lot of sunshine…This is it!'

A few feet away in a tree

'From what I see…This group is not equal in skill to the demon brothers.' A man in the trees watching the team thought.' Yet, their leader is a shinobi of Konohagakure village-not just any shinobi! It's Kakashi the mirror ninja-Kakashi of the sharingan eye!'

back to the group

Kakashi and Naruto suddenly hear a whosing sound in the air.

"Everyone take cover!" Kakashi yells as he pulls Tazuna down while Naruto pushes Sakura and Sasuke to the ground as he jumps into the air as a large neck cleaving sword came spin threw where they were standing before and cuts almost complete into a tree where a man without a shirt wearing bandage mask, a scratch threw mist headband on top of his head, and cameo hand and leg warmers.

"Well,well…If it isn't Momochi Zabuza, the kid who ran off and left the Land of the Mist!" Kakashi states look up at Zabuza on his sword.

end of chapter

Preveiw of next chapter

'_This water …why is it so heavy?' Kakashi thought after just being kicked into the lake._

"_Hah! Gullible fool!" Zabuza appear behind a shocked Kakashi forming handsigns. 'Art of the Water Prison!' A water prison forms around Kakashi trapping him from moving. _

'_I thought I could go underwater and regroup, but it was a tactical error!' _

"_Heh-heh-heh… that prison is inescapable. You're trapped." Zabuza said with one hand in the water prison. "You running around free makes it too hard for me to do my job. I'll finish yo—"_

"_BOTH OF YOU GET OFF THE WATER NOW!" Naruto yells looking under both ninja feet under the water._

"_WHAT?" Kakashi and Zabuza ask in unison confused at why he said for both to get off the water's surface._

_Sounds of splash explosions are as huge spikes come out of the water in a flash everywhere on the lake's surface…_

Hope you enjoyed and please review! :3


End file.
